In integrated circuit packages containing RF chips noise problems frequently arise due to interconnects that are long or ineffectively placed. It is well known that electrical leads in and adjacent to RF circuit components act as antennae for stray signals that are inevitably present in an integrated circuit environment. The problem becomes more complex as the size of the IC chips is reduced and packaging techniques for IC chips and modules containing IC chips (MCMs) become more dense and efficient. Primary noise receivers in the RF circuit are the connections to the ground plane, and any expedient that reduces the length and impedance of these RF IC connections to the RF ground plane should significantly improve the noise performance of the RF circuit.